Witchstock
Witchstock is the 11th episode of the sixth season and the 122nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige is brought to "Hippie Grams" in the year 1967 when she puts on Grams' Go-Go Boots. While she is in the past, a Slime Demon is engulfing the Manor. To vanquish the Demon, Phoebe and Piper must get Paige back to the present. Accidentally, Paige changes history by saving her grandfather from being killed. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris and Luthor Morris Guest Stars *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Kara Zediker as Young Penny Halliwell *Jake Busey as Nigel *Patrick Cassidy as Allen Halliwell *Kam Heskin as Robin Co-Stars *Peter Pergelides as Guard *Michael Storer as Sawmill Worker *Gabe Vanderwalker as Stoner *Timothy Elwell as Officer Featuring *Jill Small as Celine Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Summon the Dead :''Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. 'Spells' ''To Pacify an Enemy's Staves'' :They have no right, :They have no power, :Turn their hate sticks into flowers. ''Seduction Spell'' :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her you can't resist her. :Trust me, mister, she's my sister. ''To Unleash Evil in a Home'' :And so I call upon the Crone :Let evil roam inside this home. ''Love Spell'' :May peace and love :From the moon above :Flow through your heart :On the wings of a dove. ''To Vanquish Nigel'' :Snuff this warlock his days are done :But make him good for the ecosystem. ''To Vanquish a Slime Demon'' :Drawing on the Power of Three, :Destroy this evil entity! 'Potions' *Phoebe and Paige made a potion to blast Nigel. *They made another potion, but he blinked out before it could hit him, so its effects are unknown. *Penny was working on a Binding Potion. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris and Paige. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate, so the Slime Demon would sense her magic. *'Sensing: '''Used by the Slime Demon to sense magic. *'Swallowing:' The Slime Demon wanted to swallow Phoebe and Chris, but Piper blew it up. It later engulfed a lamp, the Manor and Penny. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Slime Demon. *'Reconstitution:' Used by the Slime Demon to reconstitute after Piper blew it up. *'Smoking:' After Paige put on the Go-Go Boots, she disappeared in smoke. *'Sparkling:' Paige, Phoebe and Piper appeared in 1967, surrounded by sparkles. They later appeared in the present the same way. *'Aura Manipulation:' Used by Penny to adjust her aura. *'Photokinesis:' Used by the 1967 Leo with two other Whitelighters to create figures made of orbs. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a witch in 1967 on her paint brush, so she could paint figures on her body. Penny later used it to fling Nigel and to fling some pieces of furniture, hitting the Warlock. *'Hovering:' Used by a Whitelighter in 1967 to hover while playing the guitar. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Nigel to stop time. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Nigel. *'Corporealization:' Used by Penny to become tangible. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Slime Demon to absorb Magic, allowing it to grow. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his bottle to himself. *'Fireballs:' Robin created one to attack Allen, but then threw it at Paige. She created one to attack Paige again, but she slipped on marbles Paige had dropped, so the Fireball was thrown up-wards and then fell back down on her, causing her vanquish. Nigel distroyed the potions with one and then wanted to kill Penny and Piper, but Allen jumped in front of the Fireball, which killed him. Nigel later used one to attack Penny. 6x11P1.png|Chris orbing out. 6x11P2.png|Chris orbing in with Phoebe. 6x11P3.png|Phoebe levitates to lure the Slime Demon. 6x11P4.png|The Slime Demon swallows Phoebe. 6x11P5.png|Piper blows up the Slime Demon. 6x11P6.png|Paige orbing in. 6x11P7.png|Paige smokes out as she puts on the Go-Go boots. 6x11P8.png|Paige sparkling in in 1967. 6x11P9.png|Penny Halliwell is adjusting her aura. 6x11P10.png|Whitelighters manipulating orbs. 6x11P11.png|A Witch using Telekinesis on a paint brush to paint flowers on her body. 6x11P12.png|A Whitelighter hovering while playing the guitar. 6x11P13.png|Nigel stops time. 6x11P14.png|Nigel blinked in. 6x11P15.png|Nigel blinked out. 6x11P16.png|Grams becomes corporeal. 6x11P17.png|The Slime Demon swallowing Chris. 6x11P18.png|Chris starts to orb. 6x11P19.png|Piper blows up the Slime Demon. 6x11P20.png|Phoebe and Piper sparkling in in 1967. 6x11P21.png|Wyatt orbs his bottle. 6x11P22.png|The Slime Demon swallowing a lamp. 6x11P23.png|Robin throws a Fireball at Paige. 6x11P24.png|Robin is vanquished with her own Fireball. 6x11P25.png|Nigel stops time. 6x11P26.png|Nigel blinked in. 6x11P27.png|Nigel stops time again. 6x11P28.png|Nigel throws a Fireball at Penny and Piper, but Allen jumps in front of it. 6x11P29.png|Nigel about to blink out. 6x11P30.png|The Slime Demon swallowing Penny. 6x11P31.png|Penny's potion is destroyed by Nigel's Fireball. 6x11P32.png|Nigel creates another Fireball. 6x11P33.png|Nigel is flung by Penny. 6x11P34.png|Nigel is flung by Penny. 6x11P35.png|Penny flings a table against Nigel. 6x11P36.png|Penny telekinetically crashes the Grandfather clock. 6x11P37.png|The sisters sparkling in in their own time. 6x11P38.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Grams' Go-Go Boots' - A pair of red shiny boots. They were Grams', and she cast a Return to Owner spell on them. After Paige put them on, she was taken back to 1967. *'Crystals' - Used by the witches in the Manor in 1967 to protect the Manor. *'Grams' ring and earrings''' - Piper and Phoebe used these jewels to get to 1967 too. Beings Magical Beings *'Nigel '- A warlock who was planning on killing witches on the Magical Be-In. *'Robin' - An Evil Witch who helped Nigel. She was Penny's best friend. Mortals *'Allen Halliwell '- Penny's husband. He got killed by Nigel after Paige saved him from Robin. *'Luthor Morris' - Darryl's father. He was in prison and helped Piper and Phoebe to get out of it. Notes thumb|300px|right|Witchstock Trailer *The episode title is a play on words to the 1969 event Woodstock - a free festival where nearly 500,000 people came to celebrate peace and love. *This is the twelfth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. *This episode originally was meant to be written about Patty as a teenager; one of the episode's purposes being for Paige to get to know her biological mother better. However, Finola Hughes was unavailable, and the episode was re-written for Grams instead. Because of this, there are a number of inconsistencies in the timeline which would befit an episode stemming ten years even further back in time: For one, just eight years after this episode takes place, Grams has noticeably, drastically aged. * Penny was reportedly born on June 23, 1937, making her 30 years old in this episode. This also adds to the inconsistency argument for numerous reasons. ** Penny says that Allen introduced her to the hippie lifestyle shortly after they met, implying they haven't been married that long. However, since Patty was born in 1950 (making Penny only 13), in all likelihood Penny and Allen were married sometime in the late 1940s, though they could've gotten married after Patty was born. ** Clearly Penny's birthdate is incorrect. She was more likely born in the '20s, putting her in her 40s when Paige visited her in the past. *According to the Halliwell family tree, Penny's husband is listed as Jack, not Allen. Jack could be Allen's middle name or nickname. *Actress Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant and showing when this episode was taped. Hence, large clothes and trick camera angles were used to hide this fact. *As from this episode on, we see actor Brian Krause having a shorter, darker hairstyle than that of the opening credit clips and previous episodes. Noticeably, Leo's a blond/dark blond (considering his look, back in the 60's). The change is more noticeable through the course of posterior episodes. *When Paige sees Grams in the past, she is doing a chakra cleanse of herself. In Used Karma,'' Paige mentions a Chakra cleanse in the Book of Shadows. *This is the last time we see the Charmed Ones face a warlock in the television series. The next time the sisters would face a warlock is in Season 9. *This is the last time we see Phoebe use her power of levitation on the show. *Piper loses her powers for the fourteenth time, Phoebe for the twelfth time and Paige for the seventh time. *As was the case when the sisters went back to colonial times, they only had basic powers in 1967, because they technically hadn't been born yet. *When Chris is getting swallowed by the Slime Demon in the attic, Piper's Fearless Spell can be seen written on the wall. * Magic appeared to be used much more openly than it is now. For instance, Penny had no qualms about chanting a spell to turn the cops' nightsticks into flowers right in front of everyone. * Robin spoke with a deeper and more sinister voice when she dropped her facade of being just another hippie-witch. Her fireballs also looked similar to those used by upper-level demons. * The song hippie-Grams sings to Wyatt is the 60's protest anthem "We Shall Not Be Moved". * In Robin's spell she calls upon the "Crone". The Crone was a demonic seer in Charmed's fifth season. * Wyatt uses his telekinetic orbing power again, to bring his bottle to himself. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The grandfather clock is broken again as it was also broken in 1924, so just 28 more times for it yet! Glitches *The young Penny in this episode had red hair, but in the photo seen in the episode How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans,'' we see that Penny had dark colored hair when she was younger, though she might have simply changed her hair color. Incidentally, in Forever Charmed, Penny had red hair. *Paige claims in this episode that she was born "in the year of the Ox" and therefore is a natural leader. If this were true, Paige would've had to have been born in either 1973 or 1985, neither of which is the case. In previous episodes, it was stated Paige's year of birth was 1977. (Note: this is a fourth wall glitch, as Rose McGowan actually was born in 1973.) * When the sisters are in 1967, they have a look in'' The Book of Shadows''. After a little search, Phoebe finds a much thinner Book of Shadows. However, when Allen caught Robin, The Book of Shadows can be seen behind Robin, on its stand, completely filled with pages. * The Book of Shadows in this episode only seems to have about 50 pages, yet, 10 years later, it's completely filled up with about 500 pages. If every Warren witch would have added to the Book since the 17th century, it surely would have more pages by the time Grams would have it in her possession. However, it is likely that during Grams' peacenik days, she might have taken out all entries on vanquishing and killing evil as well as the demon entries, leaving only spells and potions that don't cause harm, and possibly placed them back when she ended her peacenik ways. * When Leo, Grams and Chris are running down the stairs to escape The Slime, because of the falling debris, a stunt doll was used for Wyatt as to not injure the real baby. * When Phoebe levitates as the bait and the Slime Demon is charging toward her underground, from the shot that is pointed to the ground, though you can see Phoebe's back, her arms begin to go up slowly as if she were panicking. Though when it changes to the side of her front side, it doesn't look like her arms were up at all a split second ago. International Titles *'French:' Faites l'amour, pas la guerre (Make Love, Not War) *'Italian:' Witchstock *'Czech:' Léto lásky (Summer of Love) *'Slovak: '''Witchstock *'Russian:' Zatcharovanniye khippy (''Charmed Hippie) *'Spanish (Spain):' Surtido de brujas (Assortment/Selection of Witches) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Paz y amor (Peace and Love) *'German:' Witchstock Photo Gallery Episode Stills 0fgfg1ffddf.jpg a0x2s.jpg f0x3sae.jpg 611d.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Chris: No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her? :Piper: She's in love, that's hardly wrong. :Darryl: How much longer is this gonna take? :Piper: (to Chris) Go see what Phoebe's doing. ::(Chris orbs out.) :Darryl: Where'd he go? :Piper: Hong Kong. :Darryl: Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys. :Phoebe: Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin hours. :(Piper looks in a box.) :Piper: Oh, wow, Phoebe. (Piper pulls out red knee-high boots.) These are some boots. :Phoebe: No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot. :Paige: The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in Grams Penny? :Phoebe: No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot. :Piper: Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with. :Phoebe: They're your size, Paige, try them on. :Paige: (groans) I don't know. :Phoebe: Oh, come on, just do it. ::(Paige takes off her shoes.) :Paige: They're kind of sixties. :Phoebe: So what's wrong with the sixties? :Paige: The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! (Paige puts on the boots.) Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit! :Paige: Excuse me, who are you? :Woman: Penny. :Paige: Penny. As in Penny Halliwell, Penny? :Penny: Yeah, who are you? :Paige: I'm Paige, I'm your grea-- I'm your grandest fan. I've heard so much about you. :Penny: Far out. :Paige: Far out. (Paige sees the date on a wall calendar - January 1967.) You have no idea how far out. :Grams: And Paige moved out? When? :Phoebe: Uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything. :Grams: Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things? :(Phoebe looks at the guard.) :Phoebe: Should we try a spell? :Piper: Why not? Let's try a spell. :Luthor: Leave it to the man to lock the brother up with the crazies. :Piper: Shush. (Piper looks at the guard.) "Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce, fall for her you can't resist her, trust me mister, she's my sister." :Phoebe: Why me? :Piper: 'Cause he's not my type. :Phoebe: Oh. (to guard) Hi. :Luthor: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luthor don't wanna see this. :(Phoebe throws him the guard's shirt.) :Phoebe: Put this on. You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luthor. :Luthor: Brother could get used to this. :Piper: Mm, so could a brother's son. :Grams: Of course. (Leo hands Wyatt to Grams.) Come here, moonbeam. :Leo: Wyatt. His name's Wyatt. :Penny: Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order. :Paige: Aww, I like this Grams, I don't wanna forget you. :Penny: '''Snuff this warlock : His days are done : But make him good for the ecosytem? :Phoebe:' What about Grams? :'Leo:' She didn't make it. :(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.)'' :Grams: Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead. :Phoebe: Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back. :Paige: Hey there, sun god. :Leo: Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay? External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6